Frustration
by badSokkaaaaa
Summary: Sokka wants to fight Suki. Sokka thinks he will win, but we all know better than that. Sukka with a bit of a lemon in the third chapter. I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. COMPLETE. R
1. Chapter 1: Serious

**Serious**

Sokka was thrilled. Finally, his first one-on-one with Suki. He jumped up from his seat, started to bounce up and down, and moved his hands up as if to defend himself. He was ultimately pumped about showing his girlfriend who was boss. Did she really think that she could beat him up? She did it a couple times before, but that was only because he never had a warning. She came out of nowhere, everytime. His little Kyoshi warrior. But now, she was in for a big surprise. He walked right up to her with a smile on his face and victory already in his heart.

"Are you ready to lose?" Sokka took his stance.

Suki was scared. If she beat Sokka up, again, would he break up with her? Was this battle even necessary? Suki looked up to see the whole Gaang watching the battle area. Katara and Zuko had a blanket laid out. Toph and Aang were eating popcorn. Did they really think that this was going to last that long? She understood that everyone was bored, but does that really mean that they need to start fighting each other? She thought about Katara and Zuko, they never fight. More recently all they had been doing is locking themselves in a room, and making noises that shouldn't be heard by children. Suki shivered. She had never been uncomfortable with making love, until her friends started to become sexually active. Even Aang and Toph were getting it on. And it's not like she was complaining either. She liked her relationship with Sokka; it was sweet, and he always thinks of her first. But sometimes, she wished that he would be a little less humorous and a bit more serious. She looked at Sokka. His eyebrows were arched down, and his fists by his face. His legs wouldn't quit moving as he stepped from side to side. Sokka was finally serious. Suki pulled out her fan.

"Bring it, honey."

Sokka pulled out his boomerang with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

Sokka said he was tired and left the room. The akward tension was still in the room as he left it. And the Gaang gave each other the look, the one that says sore loser. Suki looked at her toes. She knew this was going to end badly. Why did she always give in? Suki excused herself, and went to her room to take a shower. She contemplated why her boy had to always hurt his pride as she washed her hair. She didn't mean to attack him the way she did. She meant to go easy on him. But something was bubbling inside her. She dried herself with her towel and looked for her nightclothes. She was definitely going to sleep; it had been a long day.

Sokka was upset. He was trying not to think about it, but kept taking off his shirt and looked in the mirror. He was not upset or pleased by what he saw. He wasn't the biggest boy, but his lean body was smooth. His chest and 6-pack were defined. And his veins popped out of his arms from all the working out he done that morning. He couldn't believe that Suki beat him. He thought that she might have been less of a fighter since she hadn't been practicing lately. He was going to redeem himself, but instead he dug himself a bigger hole. He knew it wasn't her fault, but still wished he was the man in the relationship. I mean he loved her, there was no denying that. But she had the first say in everything. He never really made the decisions, he never got upset with her, and he never asked for anything but her company. Sokka put his hands on the sides of the mirror, leaned in so he could get a better look at his chiseled face. Things were going to change. And he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**Pain**

Suki slammed her foot on his back. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

Sokka's hands were by his face pushing to make Suki retract her foot from his back. His face was inhaling the dirt on the ground, and his mouth was covered with little specks of brown, black, and gray pieces. "Note to self," Sokka thought, "Never do push-ups when Suki is upset."

"If you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you just say 'Hello' or 'Hey Sokka, can we talk?'"

"You KNOW that is not what I mean." Suki pushed harder against his back. "Why haven't you acknowledged me at all today?"

"I've been working out all morning. I haven't even seen you!"

"I was sitting in the kitchen when you came in to get your morning snack. Tell me that wasn't you who looked at me, and just scurried away like a little mouse."

Sokka squirmed. He was hoping she would forget that.

"What's going on Sokka? I know that I might have defeated you yesterday in our little match, but there is no way that effected you that much." Suki's brown eyes were staring at Sokka's back. It glistened with sweat, and was heaving up and down from Sokka's Lungs expanding. She took her foot off, and went to her knees. "Sokka, please just tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong Suki. I'm just a upset about yesterday. I had a rough night because I couldn't sleep. And now I'm just trying to make myself ready to fight anybody."

"You are an amazing warrior Sokka. You don't need to do this right now. The war is over. We are on vacation. For Kyoshi's sake, please just relax with the rest of us. Suki lightly put her fingers on Sokka's back. She moved her hand up and down pressing the tight muscles in his upper and lower back. "Just relax."

Sokka closed his eyes. He had dirt in his mouth, his breath had become shortened, and his body became tense in the lower regions. But he had no idea, all he could think about were the hands rubbing and pressing against his back.

"hmmghh" Sokka groaned.

Suki smiled. "Your welcome."

"Tha..anksss," Sokka was becoming lightheaded, and then it stopped.

"Now go wash yourself up for lunch. Katara made some soup." Suki patted his back, got up and left poor Sokka with more frustration, then he'd ever experienced in his entire life. His pride was hurt, he was in pain, and he was as horny as ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Haha

**HaHa**

She heard the knock. Grabbed a loose shirt, and threw it on her body. She answered the door to see a panting Sokka, with an unrecognizable look upon his face.

He looked her up and down. Her long legs were bare, her shirt barely covered her, her ass which was causing the shirt to be shifted up, so he had a glimpse of her ample cheeks. The top of her shirt was a bit open reveling the curves of her breast, and her nipples were clearly seen through the shirt. Her face was clear of makeup, and her hair was cupping her face. Her mouth was agape, probably because of the lack of a shirt to cover up his heaving chest and perfect abs, or because of the tight look of his pants.

"Sokka, What do you want…" He grabbed her neck and pulled her up to his face.

"I want this." He put his lips on hers, and kissed her. Slowly parting her lips with his. He kissed her again, this time flicking his tongue across hers. For the first time in their relationship, he was taking control, and Suki could do nothing to stop it. She was weak at the knees; and if it wasn't for Sokka holding her up, she would have been Jell-O on the floor.

He picked her up, by the legs and carried her to the bed. Suki didn't even have time to respond, before he was on top of her kissing her face, lips, ears. She just spread her legs a bit, and tried to keep her cool. He placed himself in-between her legs. His lips traveled down her body, stopping once to tease her breast, exciting her nipples so much that she became hard, and wet. He finally reached her vagina, he kissed her clitoris and then played with it with his tongue. He did the same thing he did to her lips; he flicked his tongue across it. Suki's legs opened up more. She was losing it. She closed her eyes, and tried to get a grip. Then Sokka placed a single finger into her opening, and she wimpered. He moved it up and down, adding a finger every now and then. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sokka, Please."

"Please what?" He whispered it whiled he keep going. "Please What, Suki."

"Sokka please just…"She was panting, her air became short, "Just Fuck me." She released a lot of air, so it was barely a whisper.

"What did you say Suki." He was demanding it now.

"Just fuck me. I can't do this, stop teasing me, just FUCK me."

Sokka stopped. Shrugged his shoulders "Maybe later." And walked out.

Now the distressed, sweating Suki was frustrated.

Sokka walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He had won.

* * *

If you liked this please review! I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender


End file.
